ENT16 A Woman's Deed
by A Rhea King
Summary: When the men fall ill to a virus, the duty of negotiating peace with the Xindi falls on the shoulders of the women of Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

A WOMAN'S DEED

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

07:05

A hot shower of water poured over Archer as he scrubbed shampoo out of his hair. Finished, he grabbed a towel from the bar beside the shower and stepped out. Tapping the shower control silenced the streaming water behind him. He began toweling down his hair and body as he walked into his quarters.

"We need to talk," a voice said.

Archer spun, staring at Daniels. And then he remembered he was naked and hastily wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Next time, _knock_," Archer snarled.

Daniels laughed from amusement. "We need to talk," he repeated.

Archer grabbed his clothes from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Talk about what?" Archer asked.

"Today three Xindi ships will attack you. You'll be on the bridge when it happens."

"Do we win or lose?"

"That's not important. They're going to release a biological weapon. The virus in the weapon will impair your judgment; however, you won't start exhibiting symptoms until you're in the midst of peace talks with the Xindi and the talks will not go well."

Archer came out of the bathroom. He sat down on the couch to put his socks and boots on. He didn't say a word to Daniels.

"You have to turn around and go back to Earth. Right now."

Archer glanced at Daniels. "Not a chance in hell."

"The peace talks will fail. Earth will be destroyed."

"You're here."

"From a colony the Xindi don't know about. There are only six hundred humans left."

"I'm not turning back."

"You have to, Jonathan."

Archer sprung to his feet. "I have fought my way here and lost too much to turn back now, so go back to the future and stop. Bugging. Me."

Daniels looked surprised. "You are going to kill humanity if you proceed."

Archer sat back down, pulling his last boot on. "Preach it to another choir, Daniels."

Daniels pressed his lips into a thin line. He tapped a device in his hand and disappeared. Archer looked at Porthos when he whined. Archer smiled, scratching the dog's ears.

"Let's see if I can prove the future wrong. What do you say, boy?"

Porthos wagged his tail.

Archer stood and left his quarters.

#

10:25

Archer, Malcolm, and Major Hayes ran through the halls, firing on any Xindi that appeared in their line of fire. Archer sped around a corner as a shot from a Xindi weapon grazed his arm. He jumped back behind the corner, grabbed Malcolm's arm, and practically threw the Lieutenant against the wall before he went around it. The two fired back at the advancing Xindi. Hayes heard a sound behind him and spun. Xindi were advancing from behind. He fired, hitting a Xindi in the stomach. Hayes flattened against the wall. Three more Xindi started firing down the hall at the men.

"WE'RE PINNED DOWN!" Hayes yelled.

"Tell me something I don't know, _Major_!" Archer yelled back.

All of a sudden the Xindi stopped firing. The three men kept close together, watching the corridors. They could see the Xindi around the corners, prepared to fire again.

"What are they waiting for?" Malcolm asked.

Reed stood, watching the two he could see. The three heard metal chink and the Xindi tossed canisters down the halls.

"GET DOWN!" Reed yelled.

The three dropped to the floor. A small canister rolled into the corridor across from them and exploded with a soft 'pop.' Thick smoke quickly fogged around them. Expecting the Xindi to come running through the smoke at any second, the three took cover as best they could among the joints along the hall. But the Xindi never came.

"The Xindi have transported off Enterprise," T'Pol's voice said over the ship COM, "and have gone to warp. Begin repairs and report all damage to the bridge."

"They just left?" Archer heard Malcolm question.

Archer stood and felt his way to a companel. He leaned close so he could see the controls and tapped the talk button.

"Archer to the bridge."

"Are you alright, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"Fine. They left?"

"Yes. They detonated explosive canisters on all decks, transported back to their vessels, and departed. The bio-scans have detected an airborne pathogen. I recommend we should have all crewmen report to Sickbay."

"Negative. I'll issue the order as soon as Phlox has an idea what the pathogen is. Tell him to start researching the canisters as soon as he's patched up all casualties."

"It could be lethal, Captain."

"If Phlox doesn't know what it is and can't find a cure, then all we'll do is upset the crew. They're already on pins and needles since we're about to face the Xindi, do you really think it's a good idea to tell them we might be dead before we get there?"

T'Pol didn't reply.

"Resume course toward Xindi space and start venting this smoke. I'm going to Engineering."

"Are you coming to the bridge, Captain?"

"No. You can take care of things."

"Yes, sir."

Archer tapped the companel, turning. He tried to see Hayes and Malcolm through the smoke.

"Men?" Archer asked.

"Here, sir," Hayes replied.

"Yes, sir?" Malcolm asked somewhere to Archer's far right.

"You heard what I told T'Pol about the pathogen?"

"Yes, sir," they answered.

"I expect you to do the same. Until we know what it is and how to stop it from harming us, say nothing. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," both replied.

"Go check on the crew, men," Archer ordered.

He heard the two leave and leaned back against the wall. He drew in several long, deep breaths of the smoke. Archer turned in the direction of Engineering, feeling his way along the wall.

#

Trip came into the Captain's mess and fell into his chair. The steward came in with a plate, setting it in front of Trip.

"Oh, hey, can I have a glass of water?" Trip looked up at the man.

"Why?" the crewman asked.

Archer, Trip, and T'Pol looked at him.

"I mean...yes...sir." He turned and hurried out of the room.

Trip shook his head, diving into his plate. "All of the crew has been short tempered like that today."

"They're on edge," Archer commented. "This last attack was extremely unusual and but there's no reason they should be. These men have been through worse situations than this."

T'Pol looked up at Archer but said nothing.

Trip shook his head, sipping his tea. "It doesn't make any sense, ya know? I mean, why would they load the ship down with smoke bombs and leave?"

The steward returned with Trip's glass of water.

"Crewman," T'Pol addressed him, "Would you please bring me some more vegetables?"

The steward snatched up T'Pol's empty bowl with a scowl and stormed out. Archer and Trip didn't notice but T'Pol did.

"Maybe they rigged something on the ship. T'Pol, have scans found anything out of the ordinary?" Trip asked her.

Archer looked at T'Pol. She was staring at the door. His eyes traveled from her face and down her torso. His eyes snapped up when she looked at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"Are you feeling okay?" Archer asked.

T'Pol looked up when the steward returned. He sat the bowl down next to her, a little harder than was necessary, and left. T'Pol watched him go before turning back to her meal.

"You're awfully distracted," Archer remarked.

"You did not find Ensign Krager's behavior out of place?"

The men looked at the door leading to the galley and back at T'Pol.

"What was wrong with it?" Archer asked. "Why does it interest you so much?"

T'Pol turned back to her meal. "Perhaps he is upset about a personal matter. You asked me a question, Commander?"

Archer's eyes wandered across T'Pol's body again.

"I asked if you'd found anything out of the ordinary when you scanned the ship. After the smoke was cleared."

"No. The smoke was difficult to vent however. Captain--" T'Pol looked at Archer, catching him staring at her breasts.

He looked away, but that only held her attention.

"Is there a problem, Captain?"

"No. No problem." Archer smiled, meeting her eyes.

"T'Pol," Trip started, "why don't you come down to engineering after supper and help me with some diagnostics. It'll be just you and me so we can get them done faster. Then we can do some of that neuro pressure tonight. My head is killing me and I feel wired! Like I've been living on coffee or something."

"I think you two should stop with the Vulcan neuro pressure. It's not appropriate for senior officers to spend that much time in each other's quarters," Archer told them.

T'Pol and Trip both looked at him. He was eating, appearing to be unaware of their reaction.

"The neuro pressure is a way to help alleviate--"

"Alleviate his inability to sleep?" Archer looked up, glaring at Trip. "Probably just making it up to get you alone. Isn't that right, Trip? Just _admit_ it!"

"No! It really helps me with the nightmares."

"Nightmares my ass! Get out!"

"Cap'n I--"

"Get out. That's an order."

Trip slowly sat his fork down, glancing at T'Pol.

"OUT!" Archer yelled at him.

Trip hurried out of the room. Archer resumed eating his supper as if nothing had happened.

"Phlox has yet to identify the pathogen released by the weapons," T'Pol began, her voice hinting she was choosing words that wouldn't further anger Archer. "He would like to draw blood from the crew every twelve hours to--"

"There's no pathogen," Archer said.

"Captain, I told you there was."

"You've been wrong before, T'Pol. Do you think that I haven't noticed that after all this time?" Archer smirked. "That look you get when you're proven wrong is priceless, if not alluring."

"Since then many crewmen have been exhibiting unusual behavior, including..."

Archer looked up at her. His look was cold, dark, and hinting to hidden anger. "Including?"

T'Pol hesitated before saying, "Including the anger Ensign Krager exhibited. If you'll excuse me," T'Pol stood, picking up a PADD by her plate, "I have a great deal of work to--"

"You're not going anywhere," Archer told her.

"I have much work to do. We will be at the Xindi border in two--"

"Sit. Down."

T'Pol didn't sit down.

"SIT DOWN!"

T'Pol slowly sank into her chair, holding Archer's gaze.

Archer smiled, but even his smile was uncharacteristic. It was sinister and void of warmth. "I'm enjoying your company. You aren't dismissed." Archer started eating.

"My company, Captain?"

"Hm?"

"You're enjoying _just_ my company, Captain?"

"Yes."

T'Pol looked away. Archer's eyes lifted, exploring her body again. T'Pol stood and walked around to the door.

"I didn't dismiss you," Archer hissed, "Sit back down!"

T'Pol didn't stop walking or look back.

As the door closed Archer bellowed, "T'POL!" Followed by the sound of dishes breaking.

T'Pol stopped short and looked over her shoulder. Archer didn't come after her. She became acutely aware that the mess hall was unusually quiet and turned her head. There were no women in the room, only men, and all of them were staring at her. T'Pol walked toward the door, as though she were walking through a den of hungry lions. Passing through the door she hurried away.

#

Hoshi saw Malcolm step onto a lift ahead of her.

"HOLD THE LIFT!" Hoshi called.

Malcolm put his hand out to hold the door open. Hoshi sprinted into it, smiling when she turned.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome. Command Center?" Malcolm asked.

"Sickbay." Hoshi tapped the controls.

"I was headed to supper, would you care to join me?" Malcolm asked, inching closer to Hoshi.

"I have a lot of work to do before we reach the Xindi system."

"That's two days away, at best. You must eat." Malcolm laid his hand on Hoshi's shoulder, running it down her arm, and catching up her hand in his.

Hoshi looked at him, holding his lustful gaze. The lift stopped and she stepped off, pulling her hand away. Malcolm caught her hand again.

"You must eat," Malcolm muttered in a deeper voice. A flirtatious smile breezed onto his lips as he leaned in. "And I bet you're a delectable desert." He moved closer to her.

"Sir, what's wrong with you?

"My name is Malcolm, Hoshi. Use it. That's an order."

He tried to kiss her and she turned her head, but still kept her eyes on him. His kiss landed on her cheek and she pulled back when he started moving his kiss toward her neck.

"This is completely unprofessional, sir. Let my hand go."

Malcolm lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers. His eyes never left hers. "Supper, Hoshi?" he murmured against her fingers.

Hoshi yanked her hand back, backing away from him. "No, sir, and your behavior is unacceptable. If this happens again, I'm reporting it to Captain Archer."

Malcolm leaned in the open lift door. "If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me, Hoshi."

Hoshi turned and hurried off. Malcolm grinned, following her.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Hoshi walked into Sickbay, smiling at Phlox.

"Good evening, Hoshi."

"You wanted a blood sample?" she asked, hopping onto a biobed.

Phlox retrieved a hypospray and walked over to her. He drew a blood sample from her neck and then walked over to a computer. Hoshi followed him.

"We weren't supposed to talk about the pathogen to any of the crew," Hoshi began, "but does it look life threatening so far?"

"So far it doesn't seem so. I have seen some elevated levels of testosterone in the samples I've taken, but nothing serious."

Hoshi looked down and then back at Phlox. "Have you taken samples from any of the men?"

Phlox thought about the question a moment. He looked peculiarly at her. "No. Only women have been in to be tested. Why do you ask?"

"The men are acting really strange. On the way here I passed a brawl in the hall and I saw security coming so I didn't do anything. And Lieutenant Reed was in the lift when I got on and he hit on me and kissed me. He was pretty persistent."

"I should order them to come in so I can take some samples."

"Do Denobulans have testosterone?"

"No. We have a hormone called karatillian."

Hoshi looked up at a monitor before her. "Is this my sample?"

"Yes." Phlox leaned close to her, pointing at the screen. "Here you can see your testosterone levels are slightly elevated but it's nothing to worry about."

"I thought women had only estrogen."

"Women have both, but more estrogen than testosterone. Vice versa for men."

The two turned when the Sickbay doors opened. Malcolm walked in, shooting Phlox with a phase pistol. He turned it on Hoshi.

"Lieutenant Reed, what are you doing?"

"Taking what's mine." He walked up to Hoshi, grabbing her wrist and pulling her with him.

"LET GO!"

Malcolm pushed the pistol under her chin. Hoshi pulled back, running into a counter. Her hand brushed against a bottle and she slowly closed her fingers around it.

"Don't push me, Hoshi. If you don't give into me willingly, I promise it won't be pleasant the way I'll force you to give in. Or maybe you're the kind that likes things rough?" Malcolm leaned in close, brushing his lips against her. "Is that it, Hoshi? Do you like it rough?" Malcolm kissed her.

Hoshi held still, letting him think he was getting his way. She closed her eyes tight as she swung her arm around and smashed the bottle against Malcolm's head. She shoved him back, tripping him. He hit the floor, letting go of the phase pistol. Hoshi dove for the phase pistol, checked that it was set to stun and spun. Malcolm leapt to his feet and lunged at her. She shot him in the stomach and he collapsed at her legs. Hoshi got to her feet, holding the phase pistol on him as she made her way over to Phlox. She laid her hand on Phlox's arm, shaking him.

"Phlox."

Phlox opened his eyes, looking up at her.

"You okay, Phlox?" Hoshi asked.

Phlox sat up, looking at Malcolm. "I guess now would be a good time to ask for his blood sample."

Hoshi smiled, looking back at Malcolm.

Phlox grabbed a hypospray and drew some of Reed's blood. Phlox's face told her his findings were not good.

"How bad is it?"

"His testosterone level has risen forty percent above normal." Phlox looked at Hoshi. "I need to test the rest of the men on this ship."

"Something tells me they aren't going to cooperate, Phlox."

Phlox tapped a companel nearby. "Phlox to T'Pol."

"Go ahead."

"We have a situation, T'Pol. Report to Sickbay. Come armed. Bring as many women as you can."

"Why women, Doctor?"

"Because I think all of the men are ill from the virus the Xindi released. Hurry, T'Pol."

Phlox turned when he heard a phase pistol go off. Hoshi was standing over Malcolm.

"He came to," Hoshi quickly explained.

"Let's get him on a bed and restrain him. It will save you from having to explain to a commanding officer why you shot him multiple times."

Hoshi sat her weapon aside and help Phlox get Malcolm onto a bed.

#

Archer shoved Trip against the wall.

"Where is she, Trip?"

Trip took a swing at Archer, his punch hitting Archer in the jaw. Behind them more men were fighting, caught up in their own twisted sense of betrayal and distrust. Above the men T'Pol led a group of women through a hatch onto the top deck of Engineering, watching the men.

"Start firing. They must all be rendered unconscious if we are to get them into Sickbay," T'Pol told the women.

The woman started firing. The men scattered, some picking up whatever weapon they could find. T'Pol saw Archer escape through a side hatch. She leapt off the catwalk and pursued him. She ran into a hall, finding him gone. T'Pol looked at a companel. She walked over to it and tapped it, looking down the hall.

"T'Pol to Ensign Sato."

"Hoshi here."

"Go to the Command Center, stay out of sight, and stun Captain Archer when he arrives."

"He's headed there?"

"He will be shortly. Hurry."

"Yes, ma'am."

T'Pol worked the controls to open a ship wide COM. She leaned close to the speaker and when she spoke, her voice was low and seductive. "Jonathan. I know you can hear me. I'm going to the Command Center. If you're a man at all, you'll come take what you want."

T'Pol turned and hurried to the room.

#

T'Pol turned when the door opened, watching Archer walk in. He watched T'Pol with a covetous smile and the dark, dangerous look.

"If I'm a man at all, T'Pol? When I'm done with you, you'll know what kind of a man I am," Archer informed.

T'Pol lifted her phase pistol to shoot and he lunged at her. T'Pol tried to dodge his tackle. He caught her in the gut with one arm and knocked the wind out of her when he slammed her to the floor. Archer crawled on top of her, grabbing her wrists before she could take aim at him. He lifted her wrist holding the phase pistol and slammed it to the floor. T'Pol cried out, letting the phase pistol go. Archer pulled her wrists together and started pulling her clothes off. He gasped when a particle stream stunned him from behind and collapsed onto T'Pol. She pushed him off, looking up at Hoshi.

"Too long?" Hoshi asked.

"Your timing was sufficient. Let's move him to Sickbay with the others."

The two women holstered their phase pistols, picked Archer up by the arms and started dragging him toward Sickbay.

#

Decon was filled with men screaming, yelling, pounding on the window, and fighting amongst themselves. Phlox worked the controls outside. He tapped one and the room filled with a white mist. The men fell to the floor unconscious. He tapped another control and walked over to the biobed Archer was strapped too. T'Pol stood near Archer's biobed, watching his enraged fight against his restraints.

"Have you been able to identify what is causing the rise in testosterone among the men only, Doctor?" T'Pol asked.

"LET ME GO! THAT IS A DAMN ORDER!" Archer screamed.

She ignored him. Phlox tapped the monitor above Archer.

"To be honest, T'Pol, I think the Xindi made a mistake manufacturing this virus. The initial strain that was in the weapons looked like this." Phlox changed the monitor, showing T'Pol the virus.

"LET ME GO, YOU BITCH! I AM YOUR CAPTAIN! YOU WILL _OBEY_ ME!" Archer screamed.

"This is the new strain. Note these changes?" The changes he pointed to were minor, but T'Pol knew that minor changes in a virus were the difference between life and death. "It attacks the male endocrine system, increasing their testosterone levels two, three times above normal, but when introduced to the female endocrine system, it doesn't survive. They apparently have a natural immunity to it, but I have yet to identify it."

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR EYES OUT YOU FUCKING DENOBULAN PIECE OF--"

Phlox yanked up a hypospray from a nearby tray, pressed it against Archer's neck, and injected him. Archer fell asleep.

"Thank you, Doctor. That was becoming excessive."

"And annoying."

"Will they remember any of their actions during this?"

"I don't know. However, that's the least of my concerns. If the levels in the older men, such as the Captain, stay high, they could suffer heart attacks."

T'Pol nodded. "Do what you can and keep me informed." T'Pol turned to leave.

"T'Pol, what are you going to do about the Xindi?"

T'Pol stopped, looking at the ceiling.

"T'Pol?

"I do not know."

"If we leave--"

"I am aware of what is at stake, yet I do not know if I have enough of an experienced crew to proceed."

"If there is anything I can do to help, let me know."

"Thank you, Doctor." T'Pol turned and left.

#

T'Pol stared out at space. She heard the door of the mess hall open and turned to face the women of _Enterprise_ as they entered. T'Pol pulled her hands behind her back.

"All of the men of Enterprise have fallen ill. None of them have been spared from the virus the Xindi released, save Doctor Phlox."

"Thanks for confirming what we already knew, T'Pol," Lieutenant Hess sarcastically retorted. "So what's the problem?"

"Because we have no Captain or--"

"Oh cut the crap! The truth is," Lieutenant Hess told T'Pol, "you're stuck with a bunch of women and you don't think we can handle this mission."

"You're sex has nothing to do with my decision. The remaining crew simply does not have the expertise to--"

"We don't have the expertise?" Lieutenant Hess shook her head. "How do you know that? Have you _asked_ us what we our expertise are? Or did you just read what was in our files and Starfleet certified us on? There is more to expertise than what some monitor says, T'Pol. Is that how Vulcans _really_ determine expertise? Because, frankly T'Pol, you've been short sighted about the women of this crew since you came aboard. It's no secret you serve best with _men_."

T'Pol lifted her chin. "I have decided we are going back to Earth."

"Oh no we're not! We are going through with this mission! We cannot turn back after the hell we went through to get the information and get to this very spot today."

"We cannot possibly continue, Lieuten--"

"NO!" Hoshi shouted. T'Pol looked at her, surprised by Hoshi's outburst. "No. We are going through with this mission. We have to talk to the Xindi and stop them from attacking Earth, T'Pol. We cannot turn back now just because we're short handed. We cannot fail our people."

"We were detecting patrol ships a day ago and the number has been steadily increasing. It was Captain Archer's wish that we slip through their defense perimeter undetected so as not to alert the entire Xindi fleet to our presence, but with the number of ships patrolling that's not likely. Do any of you claim to have the combined tactical ability of Captain Archer and Lieutenant Reed to get us through their border, undetected, so that we might have a chance to get to the Xindi home world?"

"We will do whatever it takes," Lieutenant Kelly said. "So we may not have a seasoned captain or knowledgeable Armory officer at our disposal, but we can find our way through this. Maybe you haven't realized it yet, but humans are resourceful and adaptable, and I think women are more so, personally. How else would we have survived in a man-run world all these millennia?"

"We do not have a complete detail for the Armory. We only have one helmsman. We have only one security member."

"So we'll improvise!" Hoshi said.

T'Pol tilted her head down, turning it slightly. "And what happens if we are attacked, ladies?"

"Then we do just what we've done every other time we've been attacked," Lieutenant Hess answered. "We fight."

"Earth is our home," Petty Officer Kimball added. "Of the thirty-one of us here, twenty-three of us have husbands and children back home. We have a strong incentive to see this mission through to completion."

"And besides," Lieutenant Hess added. "Women can secure negotiations quicker because we are willing to compromise."

"Compromising may be detrimental in this case," T'Pol pointed out.

"Or beneficial. Look, if you're questioning _your_ negotiating abilities, and then take me. I think I can figure out how to handle a room full of angry Xindi."

"If we proceed, who would be in command of the bridge while we were on the surface, Lieutenant? You would need Lieutenant Kelly in engineering and she is the only other senior officer aboard capable of commanding the bridge."

The women were silent, looking at each other. Eventually all eyes ended up on Hoshi. She closed her eyes, realizing what it meant.

"I'll take command of the bridge," Hoshi said. "I know I have enough experience to handle it, T'Pol."

"You?" T'Pol's eyebrow lifted.

"Yes, ma'am."

T'Pol stared at Hoshi, intentionally making her stare hard and cold to see if Hoshi was certain about her decision. Hoshi did not retract her offer, nor did she appear uneasy under T'Pol's gaze. T'Pol nodded, making Hoshi smile.

"Lieutenant Hess, have all repairs to the engine and nacelles been made?"

"Yes."

"Lieutenant Monroe, how many crew are needed in the Armory?"

"Seven, but I'd like nine."

"Recruit twelve. Two of you need to report to Sickbay and aid Doctor Phlox. I need one crewman from engineering and the armory on the bridge. Everyone else will take security detail. Shifts will last nine hours, rest will be four hours, meals will be taken on duty. We will resume course in two hours. Dismissed, ladies."

T'Pol watched them depart and then turned back to the stars. She inhaled deep, closing her eyes. And then began to pray for good fortune.

#

"The Xindi defense perimeter is less than twenty thousand kilometers," Hoshi reported.

"Have the buoys detected us?"

"No."

T'Pol looked at the chair monitor. "Do you have the buoy frequency?"

"We'll know in another fifteen thousand kilometers," Hoshi replied. "Karen, bring us to a full halt in ten."

"Aye, ma'am," helmsman Ensign Burke replied.

Hoshi started working her controls. Burke brought Enterprise to a halt at the requested distance. Somewhere in the blackness ahead were buoys that would alert the Xindi to their presence if they came any closer. And then the entire Xindi fleet would be bearing down on them at warp four or better.

"There's a Xindi ship approaching at full impulse, ma'am," Lieutenant Monroe reported to T'Pol.

"Have they detected us?" T'Pol asked.

"Not yet."

"Hurry, Ensign Sato."

"I'm trying."

T'Pol looked at the view screen.

"The ship is thirty thousand kilometers and closing," Lieutenant Monroe said.

"Ensign, hurry."

"I'm trying!"

T'Pol and Lieutenant Monroe looked at each other.

"Ten thousand kilometers. They still haven't detected us."

T'Pol's hand reactively gripped the arms of the chair.

"Five thousand kilometers."

Hoshi didn't turn away from her work, despite her growing fear.

"Three thousand. They're initiating a sensor sweep."

Hoshi tapped several controls.

"The sweep is within five hundred kilometers. The ship is within eight hundred kilometers."

"GOT IT!" Hoshi cried. "The nearest five buoys are disabled."

"Ahead, full impulse," T'Pol ordered.

"Not warp?" Ensign Burke asked.

"No. They'll see us going to warp. Full impulse."

"The ship is turning toward us," Monroe reported, "The scan is within two hundred kilometers and closing."

T'Pol lifted her chin, watching the buoys come into sight.

"Scan with in a hundred kilometers...eighty...sixty..."

Hoshi closed her eyes, praying.

"We're through the perimeter," Monroe said with some relief.

"Ensign, bring the buoys back on line. Hurry," T'Pol hurried.

Hoshi had begun working on the command before T'Pol ordered it.

"Scan is within twenty kilometers."

"Buoys back on line." Hoshi let out a breath of relief.

T'Pol looked at Monroe. "Status, Lieutenant."

"The buoys are deflecting the scan. They didn't detect us and they're moving off."

T'Pol let out a breath. "Proceed on course, Ensign Burke. Monroe, report any ships."

"Aye, ma'am," she replied with a breath of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Phlox rubbed his face with a tired sigh. He turned when the Sickbay doors opened and watched T'Pol walk up to him. She looked as tired as he felt.

"We both should be sleeping," Phlox said, turning back to his work.

"There is little time for rest right now. Have you made any progress?"

"No. I'm synthesizing another serum but I haven't tested it yet."

T'Pol looked at Archer. Like his fellow men, he was heavily sedated. The two women that had decided to help Phlox were going from man to man to check their vitals. T'Pol looked down at Phlox.

"Do you have any hope in this next serum?"

"About as much as I did the last one."

"When will you know the results of it?"

"About the time you'll be in the midst of negotiations, most likely."

T'Pol looked away.

"Are you concerned the negotiations will not go well?"

T'Pol looked at him. Phlox was watching her.

"Yes."

"But there's more, isn't there?"

T'Pol nodded, but didn't tell him what else was bothering her.

"I have faith in these women, T'Pol. I know that we will be successful. Who will be in charge while you are in negotiations?" Phlox asked.

"Ensign Sato."

"How does she feel about that?"

"I am unable to tell. So far she appears prepared for the task."

Phlox nodded, looking at the screen.

"Alert me if you have any success, Doctor."

Phlox nodded. T'Pol left Sickbay

#

T'Pol turned around when she heard a beep come from the direction of the weapons console. Lieutenant Monroe frowned, shaking her head.

"We have company coming, girls. Two very big, heavily armed, quite pissed, Xindi vessels."

"Have they detected us?" T'Pol asked.

"Not ye-- Yes. And they're locking onto us."

"What's nearby?" T'Pol asked.

"A moon, a gas giant with ice rings, and a lot of open space for running."

"Head for the ice rings, Ensign Burke."

She looked back at T'Pol. "The...ice rings...ma'am?"

"Yes."

"I've never..."

T'Pol, Hoshi, and Monroe looked down at her. She looked at each of them and then turned back to her controls without another word.

"You haven't what?" T'Pol said.

"Nothing, ma'am."

"Are you concerned you will not be able to maneuver Enterprise among the ice crystals?"

Burke used her peripheral vision to look at Hoshi and Monroe. They were watching her, but unlike T'Pol, there was something of a warning in their stares.

"I can handle it, ma'am."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

T'Pol pressed her lips together, deciding not to re-question her. They had passed the point of return hours ago and now they had only one direction to go.

"The ice crystals range from a meter to three meters wide," Hoshi said. "They're made of H20 and CH4. They'll cause enough interference to deflect scans, but the Xindi will still be able to pick up our engine heat."

T'Pol lifted her chin, an idea coming to mind.

"We must go into the heart of the rings, Ensign Burke. Try to avoid damaging Enterprise as best as you can. Lieutenant Monroe, who do we have that can fly a shuttle pod?"

"A shuttle pod? We have Xindi coming after us and you want to--"

"With all due respect, Lieutenant Monroe, could you just answer her?" Hoshi snapped.

T'Pol glanced at Hoshi, surprised by the Ensign's defense. Lieutenant Monroe looked own at her controls.

"Quartermaster Benson and Ensign Roberts.

"Have them both report to the shuttle bay and prep both pods for immediate launch."

Hoshi quickly obeyed the order.

#

Enterprise dropped from warp twenty kilometers from the ice rings and at quarter impulse flew into the ring. As it disappeared into the giant ice crystals, the shuttle pods launched from the bay and departed in different directions, away from Enterprise.

#

T'Pol sat on the edge of the captain's chair, watching the view monitor.

"Are both ships pursuing?"

"Yes. They've just entered the ring behind us at half impulse."

"Can we say stupid? Probably men," Ensign Burke growled.

"If you could refrain from commentary, Ensign Burke."

"Sorry, ma'am."

The bridge was silent.

"Full halt, do not cut the engines," T'Pol ordered.

Enterprise glided to a stop. Around them the ice crystals moved in their own random pattern, crashing into each other and scraping against Enterprise as they passed.

"They are within two hundred kilometers and closing."

"Can you detect the shuttle pods?"

"Not with all the interference these ice crystals are creating. They don't put out enough heat to show up."

A loud bang resounded from the hull. T'Pol looked at Lieutenant Monroe.

"Ice crystal. Didn't scratch the paint too bad. One hundred kilometers and closing."

"Ladies, are you in position?" T'Pol asked,

Two voices came across the bridge COM, "Yes, ma'am."

"Proceed on my mark."

The three waited.

"Ninety kilometers...seventy, sixty. We've been detected and they're charging weapons at fifty kilometers."

T'Pol stood.

"We've been targeted at forty-eight kilometers."

"MARK!" T'Pol yelled.

#

Above the approaching ships the shuttles zipped out of hiding and started firing on the ice crystals. The crystals shattered into chunks of frozen water and methane and as more piled up they were forced around the Xindi ships. The crystals around the engines melted instantly, converting the methane to gas.

#

"Get us out of here, Burke!" T'Pol ordered.

Burke steered Enterprise up. With a lot of scrapping and scratching, Enterprise shot from the ice ring as it begin to ignite. Behind them the shuttle pods chased Enterprise out of the fiery rings.

"The troposphere of that gas giant is methane, T'Pol, and that fire is getting close to it. It's going to create a nice sized shockwave when it goes, T'Pol. We shouldn't be here when that happens."

T'Pol watched the fire leaping through the rings toward the planet.

"Where are the Xindi ships?" T'Pol asked.

"One is stationary, no engines. The other is trying to navigate out but appears blind."

"The moon would provide adequate protection from the explosion, would it not?"

"Probably, but we have enough time to get out of here before then.

"Are the shuttle pods docked?"

Monroe checked. "Yes. Secure."

"Going to warp," Burke said.

"No. Return to the ring. Grapple onto the ships."

"But we just--"

"NANCY," Hoshi yelled. "JUST DO IT!"

Burke turned Enterprise back toward the rings. She managed to grapple onto the first ship in one try, but it took her three tries to grapple onto the second ship.

"Haul them behind the moon, release the grapples and go to warp four."

Burke obeyed, towing the ships behind the moon. She released the grapples and sent Enterprise to warp four. T'Pol sat back down, watching space speed past. The women didn't speak a word of what just happened.

#

Several women had come to the bridge as soon as Hoshi had alerted the crew that they were in sight of the Xindi home world. They were stopped outside of sensor range, staring at a magnified image of the planet.

"Are there any ships in orbit?" T'Pol asked.

Monroe shook her head. "Nothing with teeth. I'm detecting two luxury ships and a handful of transport vessels. The transporters aren't heavily armed and look to be interstellar craft rather than deep space. Taking the scenic route seems to have worked."

T'Pol walked around helm to stand in front of it. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are your orders, T'Pol?" Hoshi asked.

T'Pol looked down. "Contact the council, Ensign. Tell them we have come to negotiate a peace treaty."

Hoshi turned to her controls and sent the message on several frequencies.

"Oh! We're being actively scanned now, ma'am!" Monroe said. "We've got a few of those transporters heading our way, weapons armed."

"Hold our position, Ensign Burke. Take us to tactical alert, Lieutenant."

"Aye, ma'am." Red warning lights came on around the bridge.

"Any reply from the council, Ensign Sato?"

"Not yet."

Six transporters surrounded Enterprise. T'Pol looked at Monroe. The woman was watching her monitors and controls.

"Do not fire, Lieutenant."

"That would sort of defeat our whole reason for coming, wouldn't it, ma'am?" Monroe glanced at T'Pol.

T'Pol nodded once.

"I'm getting a reply," Hoshi said.

"On screen," T'Pol ordered.

A humanoid Xindi appeared. He looked at T'Pol and then at the bridge behind her.

"You sneak into our space and expect us to believe that you are here to talk peace?"

"Yes."

"Where is Captain Archer?"

"He is incapacitated."

"Who will be coming to the surface for this negotiation, then?"

"Myself and another crewman."

"Just two of you?"

"Yes."

"And is that other crewman Lieutenant-Commander Tucker?"

"No, Councilor..."

"Councilor Droli. I will only allow your Captain's senior staff to meet with us. Any other crewmen aren't worth our time, T'Pol."

T'Pol pulled her hands behind her, lifting her chin. "You apparently are very knowledgeable about Captain Archer's senior staff, Councilor Droli, and being so knowledgeable, you should be aware that I am Vulcan and while I can negotiate for the humans and Earth, I am in no position to know what may or may not appease to them. And should the men of this ship die due to a virus that _your_ people released while attacking us, I do not believe that Earth or humans will wait for you to attack them. They are aware that we were coming to speak with you. Are the weapons you were planning to send to Earth prepared to be dispatched? Because in two days, if they do not hear from myself or Ensign Sato, they will be sending a fleet into the Expanse, to this very location, to kill all Xindi alive and force your hand into a war four hundred years early. Are you prepared for a war, Councilor?"

"You could not have contacted them before coming here. We would have intercepted such a transmission."

T'Pol's eyebrow lifted. "Apparently you are unaware of the wealth of information that was given to Captain Archer to enhance our communication array and enable us to send information while outside of the Expanse to Earth. We also have attained schematics for the weapon you are planning to send to Earth. A weapon identical to it is awaiting dispatch from a human colony if they do not receive word from us to hold."

"And who did you get this information from?"

"_That_ is not important."

Councilor Droli looked down at a screen. Slowly his face told the women what they already knew – the schematics to the weapons the Xindi were building were in front of the Councilor and his bluff had been called.

"You will wait," Droli said and disappeared.

T'Pol sighed. She heard the women behind her whisper among themselves, but didn't turn to them. She was actually glad to have them back there, showing their support for what she was attempting to do.

"Did we," Burke started. T'Pol looked back at her. "Did we really send information to Earth? Do they really know about the weapon?"

"No," T'Pol answered, turning back to the view screen. "I am utilizing Captain Archer's bluffing technique to force them into opening negotiations."

"He's hailing us," Hoshi said.

T'Pol nodded.

Councilor Droli appeared on the screen again.

"Power down your weapons and shielding, and then you may proceed to the planet."

"With all do respect Councilor Droli, our past experiences with your race has not been that of a trustful one. I will order weapons powered down, but not shielding."

"I will allow this. Proceed."

Councilor Droli left the screen. T'Pol turned to find every woman aboard Enterprise was crowded in behind her.

"Return to your stations immediately, ladies."

The women quickly dispersed. T'Pol walked over to the captain's chair and sat down on the edge.

"Take us into orbit, Ensign Burke. Power down weapons, Lieutenant Monroe."

"Aye, ma'am," the two women replied,

#

T'Pol and Lieutenant Hess walked through the halls, passing worried women who quietly wished them good luck. T'Pol had a sense of displacement, aware that it was brought on by the lack of men. She still had reservations about the success of the peace negotiations. The two turned into a shuttle bay and crossed the catwalk to the ladder leading into the top hatch.

"T'POL!"

T'Pol turned, watching Hoshi run up to her. She was messing with something in her hands. She grabbed two ends of a gold chain and let it drop. It was a gold necklace with a small flower pendant. She held it out to T'Pol.

"I know you don't believe in luck, but wear this anyway. It's helped me I don't know how many times."

"Vulcan's do not wear jewelry."

"Please?"

"Give it to Lieutenant Hess." T'Pol turned to enter the shuttle pod.

Hoshi caught T'Pol's wrist, turned it and pressed the necklace into T'Pol's hand. T'Pol looked at her hand and up at Hoshi. Hoshi held T'Pol's hand closed around the necklace.

"I know we rarely see things eye to eye, T'Pol, but let's pretend that today we do. At least keep it on you even if you don't wear it. Please."

Hoshi let her hand go and walked out of the bay. T'Pol entered the shuttle pod.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Hoshi had never felt so out of place as she did sitting in the captain's chair. It felt too big, too high, too hard, too everything. She didn't even know what to do with herself. She kept casting longing glances at her station, her comfort zone on the bridge, the place she knew she could do things right.

"Oh no!" Ensign Karen Paris said.

Hoshi and Ensign Burke looked at her. She was manning weapons and engineering, two stations she'd only run diagnostics on until today.

"I...uh...I think we have...uhm...a lot of really big ships coming toward us, and I think they're armed."

"What?" Hoshi stood, walking over to look at the monitor. The monitor before Ensign Paris showed at least two-dozen Xindi ships closing in at warp and all of them had shields up and weapons ready.

"What do I do?" Kimball asked, looking up at Hoshi.

Hoshi stood up, thinking back to the dozens of times this situation had come up.

"Do not power up weapons."

Hoshi ran across to the communications station to send out a hail. She looked up at the view screens and her stomach dropped to her shoes. They Xindi ships dropped out of warp, surrounding Enterprise. She opened all channels.

"Enterprise to all Xindi warships, please respond," Hoshi said.

She waited.

"Do not fire on us. We have come to talk to negotiate a peace treaty with your people and if you fire on us that won't help the treaty. We both have innocent civilians involved in this and they are the reason we must resolve this conflict peacefully. Please, respond."

There was no reply. Hoshi looked at Ensign Paris.

"We're targeted by all of them, Hoshi."

Hoshi turned when she heard a reply. She tapped a control, looking up at the view screen. A reptilian-Xindi appeared on the screen. Hoshi got up and walked over to join Ensign Burke at helm.

"You are an enemy of my people," he snarled.

"Look, uhm, we really have come to talk peace. If you don't believe me, talk to the council. We have two members of our crew down there talking to them as we speak."

The Xindi turned to someone, motioning at something. He looked back at the view screen.

"How did you get through our perimeter?"

"We had the frequency for the buoys. We disabled them and came through. We didn't think you'd let us get close enough to your home world to talk to the council if you knew we were coming."

"_You_ thought that did you?"

"My captain did."

"You are not the captain?"

"No."

"Where is your captain?"

"He's incapacitated."

"You bridge crew appears to be all the same sex."

"Your people released a virus on my ship. It didn't affect the women, only the men."

The Xindi leaned into the screen. "I see you are being truthful. Two of your crewmen have entered the council chambers to address the members. I predict we will be here for a very long time."

"So do I. There's a lot to talk about."

"Very much. Like why you turned back to pull my ship and the other Xindi ship from the ice rings. Had we not been left behind the moon, we would have been destroyed; something I would have allowed to happen if the roles had been reversed."

"We have come here to reach a treaty of peace. Both races have enough blood on our hands from our transgressions, there isn't any reason to add more."

"Is that you or your captain speaking?"

"I speak for my captain."

"You're an interesting species. Entertain me while we wait."

Hoshi was surprised by the request. "Entertain you?"

"It is the host's responsibility to entertain his guests when he invites them. Your race has come here to speak peace and invited us to discuss it with you. While we wait through the discussions, you are the host."

Hoshi looked down at Ensign Burke and then back at the screen. "How about a movie?"

"A movie?"

"Yeah. We watch them for entertainment."

"Very well."

"Gone With The Wind is nice and long," Burke whispered.

Hoshi walked over to her station and started a broadcast of 'Gone With The Wind.'

#

Archer opened his eyes. He noticed how dark it was, but his mind had a hard time connecting why that was a problem. Phlox walked up to the bed, watching Archer.

"Captain? Do you know me?"

"Do I dare ask why I wouldn't?" He had to force his voice to be heard.

Phlox smiled, letting out a breath. "The antibody appears to be working. It's good to see you back to yourself."

"I feel like I've been thrown around by an elephant. Why?"

"You've been fighting your restraints a great deal. How does your head feel?"

"Like a brick."

Phlox tapped the monitor over Archer. "Your endocrine system should be producing normal amounts of testosterone in a couple more days. After that it could be as long as a week before you start feeling like yourself while your body absorbs the excess testosterone. As you humans say your 'evil twin' may reappear for two or three more days, so I'll still have to keep you restrained so you don't harm yourself or anyone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's irrelevant right now, just know you've been very ill for the last five days." Phlox looked back at Archer. "All the men have been. You nearly had a heart attack twice; be thankful you work out as much as you do. The Xindi gave me all the information on the virus and I was able to synthesize an antibody."

"Xindi?" Archer started to sit up. He glanced at the restraints holding him. "Why am I restrained? LET ME G--" Archer let out a breath, relaxing back onto the biobed. "How did you get the Xindi to give you the information?"

"Hoshi asked for it and a captain got it for her, I believe." Phlox chuckled, looking back at the monitor.

"What? Where's T'Pol?"

"She's on the Xindi home world." Phlox chuckled. "She and Lieutenant Hess have certainly made this the most interesting peace negotiations I've ever witnessed."

"Who's in command of my ship?" Archer suddenly snarled. He closed his eyes, grimacing. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. I warned you about that 'evil twin' reappearing. And Hoshi is in charge while T'Pol and Lieutenant Hess are on the planet."

"So Hoshi's in charge, huh?"

"Yes."

"How is she handling it otherwise?"

"We're still in one piece, aren't we? I've been told me she's been rather inventive and kept the Xindi captain's entertained while they're waiting. She went as far as broadcasting several movies. The Xindi apparently like action and horror the most and I've been told their favorite so far were a trilogy called 'Terminator,' which I find a bit to bloody for my taste."

Archer laughed. "Guess I shouldn't have gotten sick. I'm missing all the good movies."

Phlox smiled. "Yes you are. Get some rest." Phlox turned to leave.

"Doc?"

"Yes?"

"Tell T'Pol she has to find out who told the Xindi we were going to attack them. That's just as important as the treaty."

"I'll be sure to pass along the message, Captain."

Archer closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep.

#

T'Pol exited the shuttle pod through the top hatch, following Lieutenant Hess up the ladder. Hoshi was standing at the top, waiting for them with a wide smile.

"How'd the second day go?"

"Long," Lieutenant Hess said. "We have a lot of bad blood to get through before we're going to make any progress."

T'Pol approached Hoshi.

"Have you had success maintaining relations with the Xindi fleet?"

"Yes. I've managed to keep them entertained."

T'Pol's eyes narrowed slightly. "With what movies?"

A sheepish smile wafted across Hoshi's lips. "Well, uhm..."

"Yes?"

"I interested them in a game, actually."

"Which game?"

"A board game. Monopoly."

"Are the other captain's playing as well?"

"Twelve of twenty-three."

"You have done well handling the bridge alone. I must get some rest. I will allow you to decide when you wish to retire, but be certain the game has completed before you do so."

"Why?"

"It is impolite for an ambassador to depart a game without its completion."

"That could be a while."

"That is not my problem." T'Pol walked off.

Hoshi watched her leave and then turned to Hess. "Can you believe that?"

Hess laughed. "She's had a rough day, Hoshi. Don't give her a hard time." Hess walked toward the door. "Besides, she even put your necklace on before we landed today." Hess patted Hoshi's shoulder as she walked away.

Hoshi beamed. She walked to another door, returning to the bridge.

#

Archer had stretched out on his couch with a pillow folded under his head as he read. He had a small device attached to his neck that was transmitting constant readings to the Sickbay computer and monitoring his testosterone level. He rolled his head to the side when the doorbell beeped.

Archer laid his book on his chest. "Come in."

The door opened and T'Pol entered carrying a PADD in hand. Archer sat up, his eyes lighting up with anticipation.

"Is that it? Is that the treaty?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, Captain. With your signature, it will finalize negotiations tomorrow. We can head back to Earth the day after."

Archer tossed his book aside, beginning to read the treaty.

"I have yet to get confirmed information about who informed them that humans were going to attack them. They do not seem to be in agreement of the information themselves."

T'Pol pulled out his desk chair, sitting down. She looked out the window at the Xindi home world. Archer started reading the treaty, partially conscious of her presence.

"They are not as violent of a race as I thought they would be," T'Pol began. Archer looked up. "The councilors held a closed council for two hours, voting each issue of the treaty." T'Pol looked at Archer. "While we were waiting, I was approached by many of the common people. Apparently they have been requesting the council to avoid an altercation with Earth and, in fact, are very pleased that we are here to make a peace treaty."

Archer's eyes drifted down to the PADD with a fading smile.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"Is there something wrong with the treaty?"

Archer looked at the PADD, swallowing hard. "No. What I've read so far seems fair."

T'Pol folded her hands in her lap.

"The morning of the attack, Daniels visited me and told me I'd be on the bridge when we were attacked; that I'd cause the negotiations to fail. I intentionally avoided the bridge that morning because I was so mad about time travel and the Temporal Cold War and fighting when our original goal had been peaceful exploration...I was, still am, tired of it all." Archer looked up at T'Pol. "Did you know that the bridge was the only place those biological bombs weren't set off? I asked Phlox if I'd have succumbed to the virus if I hadn't been directly exposed to it. He said I would have, while I was in the midst of negotiations just like Daniels said. But because I was being defiant, I got sick when all the other men did, and you, Hoshi and the rest of the women pulled it off."

"Your defiance proved to be a positive action."

Archer peered at her. "What do you think of fate?"

"It is inescapable if you do not know what it holds."

"So then, what if God had a plan written out that no time traveler, like Daniels, had any idea about?"

"I would say that time travel would be pointless, in that case, because no matter what attempt the traveler made in changing the future, their God would alter it to keep it on it's course."

Archer nodded, looking down. "Makes you feel helpless because if that's the case, nothing you do could ever change the outcome of an event no matter how much you tamper with it."

"Helpless, perhaps, but not unfortunate, Captain."

Archer smiled, looking at her. "What do you mean?"

"Most human men are very territorial and do not easily forgive trespasses on their emotions. Women, I have observed, hold grudges longer, but their maternal instinct causes them to have a greater sense of self-preservation of themselves and their family unit. Lieutenant Hess may not have your cunning and subtleness, but her abruptness and ability to get to the point has certainly been beneficial. She also seems to have an innate ability to know when she's being deceived."

Archer chuckled. "T'Pol, that is not an innate ability. That is a mother of three biological children and five adopted children. I think that every mother develops a third eye and the ability to see through lies after enough children. She was a good choice to aid you with negotiations."

"She was the only senior officer available that had enough experience to assist with negotiations."

"And here we are back at that fate and divine intervention conversation, aren't we?"

"Indeed."

Archer nods. "I'm hungry. How about we go get some supper and we can discuss this treaty?"

"Supper in the captain's mess?"

"Yeah..." Archer trailed off, blushing. "About that, T'Pol, uhm--"

"That is acceptable." T'Pol rose. "Perhaps Commander Tucker would like to join us. I know he's been anxious to know what's happening."

Archer smiled up at her. "If we can tear him away from Engineering. He's spent all day reporting how impressed he is at how well his ladies took care of his engine."

"We have an excellent female staff, Captain."

"As I've come to realize of late. Of course, having an excellent commanding officer certainly didn't do them any harm."

"Thank you, Captain."

"No offence, but I was speaking of Hoshi. I heard she kept order among the ranks for you."

"Yes. She apparently is in good standing with the women and did make my command much easier. I overlooked how helpful that has been in the last two weeks."

Archer stood, patting T'Pol's shoulder. "I've taken my first officer's help for granted too, T'Pol."

The two walked toward the door together.

"Come on, Porthos," Archer called.

Porthos jumped up and followed them.

"Perhaps you should consider allowing her to expand her leadership roles aboard Enterprise, Captain."

Archer stopped at the door, smiling down at T'Pol. "I agree. As soon as this is all behind us, I'll see to it."

T'Pol nodded her head once.

The two turned, walking into the corridor.


End file.
